dvmps_fantasy_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DVMP/DBB1 - Welcome to the Game + 1st HoH Competition
Welcome to the game, everyone! I must say, I'm really pumped for this first Big Brother season, and I hope you all are too! Everyone has an e-mail and everyone's all set up and ready to go, so I don't have to ramble too much before we get to our first HoH competition. I will say, though, that if you haven't already started sending in confessionals, please do so! We have a few commentators as well as myself who'd love to hear where your head is at as far as the game goes, and if you don't know what to do a confessional about, I'd be happy to ask you questions - I may even ask you questions anyway! I also want to draw your attention to the one twist revealed on the season page; there will be a Battleback competition at the beginning of the final 8 cycle. I'm letting you all know this now, so be prepared. That's enough from me; let's get onto your first HoH competition. Y'all have just begun to talk to one another, and are hopefully getting to know each other. So, for the first HoH competition, you will be tested on your knowledge of the group. I will ask 15 questions below, and you must send me answer based on what you think the majority of people will answer. I will tally the results at 8 PM EST tomorrow, and whoever answers the most questions with answers that the majority of people answered will win HoH. In the case of a tie, whoever sends in their answers first will win HoH. You are not allowed to talk about the questions or answers with anyone else until the competition is over. If you do, you will be disqualified and I may give other consequences. Anyway, here are the questions: #Are you going to play more like a hero or a villain this game? #Do you think of yourself more as emotional or logical? #What's a better way to spend a Friday night: go to a party with friends or watch your favorite show at home? #Are you the type of person to start conversations with strangers? #Are you an extrovert or an introvert? #Would you rather live the life of a celebrity or keep your current life? #Do you like waffles? #Do you watch over or under 2 hours of television a day? #Are you willing to backstab people to win this game? #Are you going to win the game? #Would you rather be attractive or smart? #Would you be the first to live on Mars if you couldn't come back to Earth? #Would you rather fly or have the power of invisibility? #If you had the choice, would you choose to never die? #Are you more sweet or sassy? Be sure to e-mail your answers to loonfroon@gmail.com; results will be announced at approximately 8 PM EST tomorrow. Good luck, and if you have any questions, be sure to ask below. Category:Blog posts